Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Adventures of Minccino
by Crappy Codex
Summary: A pokemon mystery dungeon story.
1. A New Life

"Man, you sure are heavy." I heard a voice say. He must have been carrying me since I felt sand sliding on my back. I opened my eyes to see what was going on and saw a Pikachu dragging me by the feet. He had a black headband that looked torn or burned. I also noticed that my feet weren't the same I had when I went to sleep. They looked like a squirrel's, but bigger.

"Hey, let go of me." I finally said. "Well, look who's finally awake. You were asleep so long I thought you were dead." He let go of my legs and sat down. Since my feet looked like a wild animal's, I walked over to the river right by us. Walking was surprisingly easy. When I looked at the ocean, I saw the reflection of a chinchilla-looking animal with big ears. "Oh no! I turned into a giant chinchilla!" I screamed in terror. "Actually, you're a Minccino, and what do you mean turned into?"

I told him that I used to be a human. "I'm not sure what happened, but I when I went to sleep, I woke up to you dragging me!" "So, she wasn't the only one." He said he had met an Eevee who told him the same thing. Although I couldn't believe this happening to anyone else."By the way, what's your name?" The Pikachu asked. I tried remembering my own name, but I drew a blank. So I made a name for myself. "Tyler. Nice to meet you, and you are?" "Lucas." "So, where's your family?" He didn't answer all he did was tighten his torn headband and said, "I don't want to talk about it." I respected his decision since I could tell what happened. "So, is there anywhere else to go besides here?" "Sure, come with me. I'll show you around town."


	2. Team Furball is Born

I had followed Lucas around his hometown. It reminded me of somewhere else, but I just couldn't remember where. "So, what do you think?" Lucas asked me. "It reminds me of somewhere, but I can't put my finger on it." "You sure, because people who know nothing think they know everything." At last, we stopped at a log cabin. Lucas knocked on the door. Normally, I wouldn't be scared right now, but this was a Pokemon's house. What if it belonged to a Charizard or an Ursaring. When the door opened, it was only an Eevee with a blue necklace that matched the color of her eyes.

"Hello, Lucas. Who's your friend?" She said in a friendly voice. "Alexis, this is Tyler. He said he used to be a human just like you. Alexis just stood there looking at me for a moment. "Come in so we can discuss this." As we walked into the house, she had asked, "So, how is it that you can remember your name?" "I…made it up." I answered, getting the feeling that I answered wrong. She had stared straight into my eyes. I got scared because of the anger in her eyes. "Ok, he was a human."

I was kind of shocked that she could tell I was a human from just one question. "Uh, don't you think that enough questioning?" Lucas asked. "Yes. Why would he lie like that anyway? Besides, the three of us would make one heck of a team. Think about it, we all know iron tail and we could all learn charm." Alexis exclaimed in joy. "Hmm, a Pikachu, Eevee, and Minccino do seem like a good team."

I said, agreeing with her idea. "Yeah, but what would we call ourselves?" We were all stumped, until Alexis finally said, "Team Furball!" Lucas and I strongly disagreed with that idea, but since we had no better ideas, (or any ideas for that matter) our team went by the name of Team Furball. "There's only one problem. I don't know iron tail, charm, or anything." I reminded them. "Don't you remember, were going camping for your training." I felt a chill up my spine. There was something I just didn't like about camping. "Lucas, you know I hate camping. Why are you taking me too?" Alexis complained. "You need training just as much as Tyler does. You only know iron tail and charm." "Fine. Oh, wait. Almost forgot something." Alexis dug through a chest and pulled out a white bandana. "For our new team member." I tied it around my neck. "It's pretty nice. Thanks." So with that, we followed Lucas into the forest, with no food, water, or anything. Unaware of what was about to happen next.


End file.
